100 years TT story
by gamechamp85
Summary: Surrounded by family Timmy Turner remembers his life. He is ready to go and be with his wife. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Possible Tissue warning. Happy Ending. Timmy/Trixie . REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or Fairly OddParents. If I did I......wouldn't change a thing at least not yet. I am not making any profit off this story either. Thisis just for entertainment purposes.**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Song belongs to Five for Fighting

* * *

My name is Timmy Turner and I'm almost 100 years old. I've led a full life filled with happiness, sadness, grief and all the other emotions one fills in their life. In elementary I was not worthy. When I entered Junior high my buckteeth were gone. They had filled out so I then had perfect teeth. When I was in eighth grade I joined in sports just for fun and when I entered High school I was put on the Football team. I was pretty good to. I learned how to run pretty fast and it helped. When I was fifteen I started dating. I asked her out because I knew she liked me. Little did I know that she would be my wife.

_**I'm 15 for a moment**_

_**Caught in between 10 and 20**_

_**And I'm just dreaming**_

_**Counting the ways to where you are**_

_Timmy and his date just got back from watching a movie and he is dropping her off at her house._

"_I had a really nice time tonight Timmy" she replies _

"_I'm glad. You get to choose our next date."_

"_Come over tomorrow and we can watch some movies I have."_

_Timmy nods and brings her face closer for a kiss goodnight. His date responds back. They separate for air._

"_Call me when you get home." she asks_

_Timmy nods his head and walks off._

_Thirty minutes later Timmy calls and they speak for another hour on the phone_

We were the golden couple of the school. Never broke up, but there have been people who have tried to break us up, but it never worked. It just made us stronger.

Then the day we were all waiting for. Graduation. She got the best grades in school and was named Valedictorian. That night I proposed to her. At our spot. A place that we called our own.

_Timmy drives the to Dimmsdale Bluff. A place that over looks Dimmsdale, but across from lovers point. Timmy parks the car and they both sit at the bench and just sit and talk about anything._

"_So will you be traveling with me to our college" he asks_

"_Of course."_

_After a moment of silence she senses something is wrong and asks him._

"_Do you think well be together after College"_

_Turning around to face him she asks what hes talking about_

"_What if you meet someone better than me at the college were going to."_

_Grabbing him by the face she looks him in the eye_

"_Timmy I love you and there is no one that I would rather be with than you. I love you and cant wait to become your wife one day."_

"_You mean it"_

"_Mean what"_

"_That you would love to be my wife someday."_

"_Timmy I have been planning my wedding to you since we were ten."_

"_Really that long" he says with a smile_

"_Yes that long and don't make fun." she playfully hits his shoulder_

"_What if I could make that happen."_

"_What are you talking about."_

_Reaching into his pocket he takes out the ring and shows it to her._

_I want you to marry me. To be my wife and have my children. I know its not the most romantic, but as long as we have each other I don't think it matters."_

"_Your right it doesn't and I would love to marry you."_

_Timmy puts the ring on and they share their first kiss as an engaged couple._

I cant believe she said yes. I had that thing in my pocket for two weeks and it was weighing on me. Everything worked out in the end though. We rented a two bedroom apartment. The two of us in one and Chester and Molly in the other. Molly and Chester got together in their Junior year. We all had jobs also. Everything was working out. AJ tried college, but didn't like it. Surprisingly though he played baseball and was actually pretty good. He played for the minors though for three years before being recruited for the majors.

_**I'm 22 for a moment**_

_**She feels better than ever**_

_**And we're on fire**_

_**Making our way back from Mars**_

I was getting married. Two weeks before are wedding we graduated college. Soon I will have a wife. We had people from Dimmsdale and our College friends. Even Vicky came. Why you ask. Not even I know the answer to that.

I don't think either of us heard a thing the minister said.

"_Timmy" the priest repeats_

"_What Oh yeah I do." he replies_

_After awhile the priest said my favorite words_

"_You may now kiss the bride"_

_And boy did I. We never heard the priests words after that. The reception was nice. Our Honeymoon was at the Bahamas a gift from our parents._

_**15 there's still time for you**_

_**Time to buy and time to lose**_

_**15 there's never a wish better than this**_

_**When you only got 100 years to live**_

Before you know it life passes you by.

_**I'm 33 for a moment**_

_**Still the man, but you see I'm a they**_

_**A kid on the way**_

_**A family on my mind**_

_She became pregnant with our sixth and final child. The others are waiting to see what they have. A brother or sister. Tommy is the leader of his team Theodore and Tiffany and they thought a boy. While Tammy and Tracy thought it was a girl._

_Six hours later, some more death threats and another broken hand later Trevor Jayden Turner was born._

_Watching my wife holding our son is a blissful thing. She apologized later for all the things she said so its nice to know that she won't kill me in my sleep. Let me tell you wives come up with inventive ways to kill us while giving birth. I know she loves me though. We had our picture taken and the bet my kids had the losers had to the others chores for a week. Luckily Tommy and Theodore are trouble maker so I gave them Tammy and Tracys' chores to do._

_**I'm 45 for a moment**_

_**The sea is high**_

_**And I'm heading into a crisis**_

_**Chasing the years of my life**_

Me and my wife have a complete family. Trevor has been getting picked on in school. However ever since he got those goldfish he has been better and if I didn't know any better I say they can understand their surroundings. He says he got them of the Internet. Who sells pink and green gold fishes.

_**15 there's still time for you**_

_**Time to buy, Time to lose yourself**_

_**Within a morning star**_

_**15 I'm all right with you**_

_**15, there's never a wish better than this**_

_**When you only got 100 years to live**_

Why am I starting to remember pink and green goldfishes. Also a baby goldfish.

_**Half time goes by**_

_**Suddenly you're wise**_

_**Another blink of an eye**_

_**67 is gone**_

_**The sun is getting high**_

_**We're moving on...**_

All my kids were married and had kids of their own leaving me and my wife. We stuck to a schedule to keep us healthy and in shape. Both of us still felt great.

_**I'm 99 for a moment**_

_**Dying for just another moment**_

_**And I'm just dreaming**_

_**Counting the ways to where you are**_

Its been one year since my wife died. We both went to sleep and she never woke up. She had a smile on her face. I miss her dearly. In just one minute I'll be 100 years old. Its been hard hard without my wife. Going to an empty bed.

I know I'll see her where I'm going.

_**15 there's still time for you**_

_**22 I feel her too**_

_**33 you're on your way**_

_**Every day's a new day...**_

_**15 there's still time for you**_

_**Time to buy and time to choose**_

_**Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this**_

_**When you only got 100 years to live**_

I see my family next to my bed side._ Pink green pink green baby_

beep...beep...beep........bee.p _pink female pink female green male green male_

"Hey dad tell mom we said hi"

be...ep beee......p_ baby pink smart female baby green stupid male baby_

One by one they all say their goodbyes. Till theirs one last voice I hear.

Be.....ep Be.......ep Be....................ep

"Come on Timmy I'm waiting" _Wanda, Cosmo and Poof. Fairy Godparents and God Brother_

Be.....................................................

Timmy Turner dies on his 100th birthday.

Twenty-five year old Timmy walks along the streets of Dimmsdale and sees Chester and Molly at the park. Having the time of their life.

Walking toward his childhood home he sees his dad.

"Hey dad"

"Timmy good to see you son, but well have to catch up later I have things to take care of."

Timmy nods his head in understanding and heads inside, but hears his dad last word.

"HEY DINKLEBURG"

_'Some things never change_' he thinks

Heading to the kitchen he sees his mom cooking.

"Hey mom"

"Timmy" his mom rushes up to him and hugs him."

"Hey mom" he says looking at her

Knowing what he wants she tells him shes upstairs.

Heading up the stairs Timmy goes to his room and opens the door and sees his wife on the bed.

"I've been waiting for you." She tells him.

Going closer to the bed he greets her with a kiss.

"Now we have eternity." he tells her

"Come on we have some place to go." She says as she grabs his hand.

As they head down the stairs.

"Bye mom see you later."

"Bye guys"

"Where we going" Timmy asks

"Our house" she replies as she leads them to her childhood home. A home they shared when moving back to Dimmsdale.

Walking hand in hand down the street in silence they reach their house in silence.

Walking in Timmy sees things as they were before as if they never changed.

"It looks the same"

"Thats the point"

"What about pictures" he asks

"Thats up to us. All we do is think of a memory and that picture will appear on the wall."

Timmy nods his head in understanding. Sinsing something wrong his wife asks whats wrong.

"Why did you have a smile on your face when your died."

"I was sleeping and knew I was dying, but I was okay because my parents were waiting for me."

Timmy nods his head.

"Where are your parents."

"You missed them by one day their not here anymore. Their being born into another life."

"That happens. Will it happen to us."

"Yes"

Going over to the couch they sit down in front of the tv.

"Whats the tv for."

"Same as always. Though this tv is different. You can watch past shows. Shows that you were watching, but because of your death never got to see. You can watch your life from beginning to end or any other memories. You can also see anybody else you want. Me I've been watching you guys a lot see how you handled my death and old episodes of our favorite episodes."

"Thats awesome can we see future events."

"Yes and no"

"Whats that mean"

"Were not allowed to see future events, but we can see how the lives of our family turn out in the future. We can help a little."

"Thats good so we can stop an untimely death."

"Yep. See that door blue door over there." says Trixie as she points to her left

"We can go there to contact family members, but it only leads to their dreams so we can only visit when their asleep."

"Thats good."

"Yeah I visited you the most though because you were dying and I wanted to make it peaceful."

"Can we watch now."

"Sure were see where they are."

Turning on the tv they see all their kids in a cemetery.

"When is this"

"It's now. It's your funeral because its been two weeks after you died."

"Two weeks, but I just got here."

"I know time changes differently here you never notice."

"Thats why they call it eternity huh." he says as they watch his funeral

_Tommy, Tammy, Theodore, Tiffany, Tracy and Trevor are the last to leave. Standing next to parents grave while their immediate family wait at the cars they just stand and look at their parents grave._

"_Hi mom and dad. I hope your happy and together again. We miss you, but we know that where ever you are that your both happy. I also wanted you to know dad that Rachael found out the sex of the baby. I'm finally gonna be a grandpa to a baby boy. She's gonna name him Timmy." Tommy says_

"He is right we are both happier."

"At least he finally gets a grandson." Timmy replies

"_Hey guys It looks like your together again. Dad I was wondering if you can visit me like mom used to. I'm also sorry, but I know after mom died you weren't the same. I want to thank you for everything. You taught me a lot. I also want to thank you for all the dates you scared away. I miss you guys lots." replies Tammy_

"Now she thanks me. Couldn't she thank me I don't know on her wedding day."

"Which one she was married twice."

"Either would of helped."

His wife just shakes her head.

"_Well I guess it's my turn. We started going through your things right away dad because you said the longer we put it aside we never will. We found moms diaries that she kept writing in since she was a kid. We also found your journals dad. My next book is gonna be about you and mom. We all agree that your love story should be published. I also found out Sarah is gonna get married. Chuck proposed to her. He never asked for her hand in marriage, but dad I also know you never asked moms dad. I hope your smiling now because after mom died you hardly smiled." Theodore says_

"A book is w wonderful idea"

"It's gonna be a hit also" she says

"You saw." Timmy asks

"_Hey guys I hope your finally happy to be together. Dad I know I never told you, but that time you let me go to that concert and be gone for three days. I was actually in Cancun. I never could tell you or mom because I knew you would be disappointed in me. Anyway I really miss you." Tiffany says_

His wife is laughing while he has a serious look on his face.

"Her and I are gonna have a serious talk about visiting another country without parental permission."

"At least she had fun."  
"At least we know where she met her husband." Timmy says

"We believed her Internet story."

"I still can't believe I fell for that one."

"_Hi daddy. As you know I'm not much of a talker and there are no words to describe how much I miss you. I hope your finally happy." Tracy says_

"She hasn't called you daddy since she sixteen"

"I know you missed that."

"She was my little girl."

"Lets see what Trevor has to say."

"_Hey dad. Hey mom. Take care of each other okay. Dad I'm sad that your dead and miss you dearly, but at the same time I was gad you died because your not suffering anymore without mom. You know what I mean. Mom take care of dad. Dad take care of mom. You guys loved each other dearly and now your together. We know moms with you dad because her name was the last thing you said as a tear slid down your cheek. You also had a small smile. I'm glad your finally happy. Mom don't let dad get away with anything."_

"He always one to express things he was like you that way."

"Wearing his heart on his sleeve."

"Yeah." They continue to watch their kids.

_As one all six kids stand straight and tall and bring their fingers to their lips and kiss them. Then they touch it to the grave. All with the same thought_

_'Hope you guys love the headstone.' They think _

Timmy and his wife watch as the kids head to their families and drive off. As they make the tv go back to the grave they see a beautiful long 3ft headstone with new writings added.

On the left it had a picture of Trixie and underneath it read Trixie Tang-Turner. It had her date of birth and date of death. Under that was the inscription _She appreciated every moment because she knew she might never be able to experience it again._

On the right side was a picture of Timmy and underneath read Timmy Turner. It had his date of birth and death. Under that was the inscription _He always did the things he thought he couldn't do. Thank you for your courage and inspiration._

But in the middle was a wedding photo underneath was the date they got married and under that was the saying _I love you with all of my heart, body ,and soul. You complete me. You make my life worth living. To have known you and to have loved you has been the most beautiful dream. I can only hope that I never wake up. _

"Wow I love it" says Trixie with tears in her eyes.

"I do to and love you also." Timmy says as he kisses her on the lips.

"Love you too" she tells him as they separate.

* * *

**Now that you read the story just push that review button you don't have to have an account. **


End file.
